Sheriff and his wife of area five
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: Eric and Sookie Northman are sheriff and Queen of area five. Their children Willa and Pam help them run Fangtasia.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a series of one shots. If anyone wants a chapter from their favorite season put the season in the comments section and I'll write it for you.**

 **Also this is not bill friendly**

 **disclaimer: I don't own true blood.**

 **Xxx**

Sookie Northman comes out of the Fangtasia office dressed in black pants and a brown corset and black stilettos she sees her child Willa at the Bar bartending wearing a purple dress and her husbands child Pam is at the door letting people in wearing a black dress.

Sookie then looks past the bar and sees a bunch of fangbangers surrounding the stage her husband Eric is sitting on his throne she knows Eric would never cheat on her but she still get jealous she walks on to the stage and kisses her husband " Sorry ladies he's taken."

The fangbangers always give her disguised looks.

Eric pulls her down so she's siting on his lap "Lover you look beautiful."

Sookie looks out to the sea of fangbangers and vampires in the club tonight. Sookie and her husband are both the oldest vampires in lousaniana but sookie is different from her husband she is not only a vampire she is a full fairy princess she can hear human thoughts and if she touches a vampire she can hear their thoughts.

 **Xxx**

Anna stakehouse is working in Merlot's bar and grill when a black haired vampire comes in and sits down in her section. Anna is used to vampires she goes to fangastia once a week she's not a fangbanger Anna and her brother Jason are related to sookie. Anna is half fairy. Anna goes over to the dark haired vampire " What can I get for you?"

The vampire looks up " Do you have any true bloods?"

Anna remembers putting some in the fridge today "Yes what type?"

The vampire is surprised she is so calm he could if he wanted to kill her he wouldn't there's something about her also his queen wants her. He just has to get her alone and then get her to the queen. "B positive."

Anna could tell this guy was a vampire since he walked in and she wasn't impressed she's seen better. Anna returns with the true blood and hands it to the vampire when she turns to leave the vampire grabs her arm " Sit with me."

Anna looks looks down at the arm that is holding her arm " I'm working let go of me."

The vampire let's go a little " At least tell me you name."

Anna doesn't like him " You can't read, my name is on my name tag and why should I tell you my name when I don't even know yours."

The vampire is surprised by her attitude and will have to keep that in check " I'm Bill Compton."

Anna will have to ask Sookie and Eric if they know a Bill Compton to her he seems like a jerk" nice to meet you bill but I have customers"

Anna leaves bill and serves more customers she is at the kitchen window and the chef Lafayette and a another waitress Arlene are talking " Sweetie what did you do to that vampire he's been watching you all night be careful."

Anna looks over and bill is watching her " Nothing I just gave him his drink and he grabbed me by the arm I told him to let go of me he seem like a jerk."

Lafayette flipping burgers " Honey pie be careful vampires are unpredictable."

Anna grabs her basket of fries " Believe me I know."

 **Xxx**

 **A couple days later:**

Anna is leaving Merlot's when Bill shows up out of nowhere for the past couple of days he has been coming in to Merlots and just watching her " Hello Anna."

" Well look at that he can read you decided tonight you would actually talk to me instead of just watch me."

Bill gets closer to her " Your just so beautiful that I can't take my eyes off you."

Anna needs to get home to change then her and Jason are going to visit Sookie at Fangtasia like they do every week. " I'm flattered but I'm not interested and I'm late so I'm going to get going."

Bill is offended she won't just leave with him " If I may what are you late for?"

" I'm going to Fangtasia."

Bill didn't take her as a fangbanger "Oh that place isn't safe to go along I should come with you."

Anna knows it sounds silly that she's going to a vampire bar called Fangtasia but she is " I'm not going alone I'm going with my brother."

Bill needs her to get hurt so he can feed her blood and control her "I'm coming to protect you and your brother."

Anna rolls her eyes " We never needed a chaperone before."

Bill is taken back and doesn't get why she won't accept his protection " You have been to Fangtasia before?"

Anna looks at her watch she is going to be late " Yes and im late so I'm going to go."

Anna gets in her car and Bill flashes to the other side and gets in "What the hell are you doing get out?"

" I'm going to protect you and your brother and I want to know more about you."

Anna gives up " Fine I don't care anymore."

Bill is happy she isn't arguing with him anymore on this.

 **Xxx**

Anna pulls up to her house that she lives with her grandmother " Wait here I'm not inviting you in."

Anna gets out and see Jason and a date siting on the porch swing " Hey sis this is Ella."

Anna shakes Ella's hand and turns to her brother " Let me get dressed and don't mind the vampire in my car he won't leave me alone."

" Let me talk to him."

Anna gets an idea and whispers in Jason's ear " I was thinking how about we let Sookie and Eric maybe Pam and Willa deal with him."

Jason smiles " That is a great idea sis don't take to long were already late."

 **Xxx**

Anna runs up to her room and decides to take a shower when she gets back and puts on a yellow dress and white wedges and puts some makeup on. Anna coma back outside " Ready who's car are we taking?"

Jason looks between the three of them "Let's take my truck we can put your bodyguard in the back."

Anna rolls her eyes " It's not funny he won't leave me alone I am tempted to just stake him but then I would get blood all over me."

"If you insist on coming let's go."

Bill gets out and goes over to the truck Jason looks at him " Vampires ride in the back."

 **Xxx**

They arrive at Fangtasia and see Pam wearing a red leather outfit when they get to the front of the line. " Anna, Jason how are you you have brought dates this week or is that one dinner for one of us."

Jason brings Ella closer to him " She's my date."

Pam looks Ella up and down " Pity she smells good."

Bill can't believe they know Pam. They go in and Willa vamps up to Anna and hugs her wearing a black dress " Hey one day we need to go shopping, hey Jason who are your dates."

Anna thinks of Willa and Pam as her sisters "Hey that would fun, Jason's date her name is Ella and this is not my date more like my stalker Bill Compton."

Willa remembers seeing Bill come in a couple weeks ago and talk with Sookie and Eric.

 **Xxx**

Sookie is wearing black leather pants and a Black Corset with red sleeves Eric is wearing black jeans a tank top and at leather jacket. Bill can't believe they knew Willa.

They walk into the bar more and sit down at a table with drinks and they see Sookie and Eric on the stage. Sookie sees Anna and Jason walk in and then sees a vampire with them she knows she knows him but can't remember why she knows him. "Eric you see that vampire with Anna and Jason?"

Eric looks at them and sees Bill Compton" Yes its Bill Compton he moved back here a couple of weeks ago remember."

Sookie remembers that " I know that but I thought we knew him from somewhere not just three weeks ago."

Eric scanning the crowd and someone coming up to them and kissing his foot and touching Sookie's feet Eric kicks him across the bar and he is bleeding a vampire gets him up. " We have met him before he worked for the queen but I want to say we knew him before that."

Sookie looks at where the guy who was kicked left with the vampire " You shouldn't of done that there's a guy here who is part of a sting."

"Well if we lose one fangbanger it won't matter plus we don't do anything illegal here."

Sookie sighs " Well I'm going to say hi to Anna and Jason will you think of where we know Bill and please try not to kick anymore people."

" That guy was kissing our feet and I will try."

Sookie leans down and kisses him

 **Xxx**

At the table Bill is sitting next to Anna " I didn't know you knew Pam and Willa?"

" That's because you don't know anything about me or what I want."

They see Eric kick that guy Bill grabs Anna and pulls her into him " Get off me."

Bill looks down at her " I'm protecting you."

Anna scoffs Bill is getting annoyed and sees Eric and Sookie looking at them " That's not good."

Anna is annoyed by him " What is it now realized that your not wanted here."

" No Eric and Sookie are looking here they're the oldest things in this bar this could be dangerous they could call you up and talk to you."

Anna knows everything Bill is saying is supposed to scare her but it doesn't. " I will take my chances."

Bill looks over and sees Sookie getting up and coming over and pulls Anna into his side again. Anna pushes him away "Stop pulling me into your side I'm not in danger and if I was I won't want your help."

 **Xxx**

"Bill I believe the young lady wanted you to let go."

Bill remembers Sookie from when Sookie and Eric would go see the queen. " Sookie"

Sookie goes over to Jasons and hugs him " Jason how are and who is your tasty little friend?"

Jason has his arm around Ella's shoulders " Ella."

Sookie goes over to Anna and touches Bills arm and reads his mind, Sookie hugs Anna " How are you?"

Sookie not only can read minds but can talk to other fairies using her mind. " I need to talk to you and Jason in the back room it's important five minutes."

Anna gets the messages and thinks back " Ok"

 **Xxx**

Sookie leaves the table and goes back to the stage and whispers to Eric " We have a problem grab Pam I will grab Willa meet me in the back room five minutes."

Eric looks over at the table one more time before getting up and getting Pam while Sookie gets Willa they go in to Eric's office. " Sookie what's wrong?"

"When I went over to Anna and Jason's table Bill pulled Anna into him and when I went to hug Anna I moved Bill's arm and read his mind the queen sent him here to get Anna and bring her back to her."

Willa loves Anna and Jason " What can we do?"

" I don't know Bill looks pretty determined but Eric and I are older and Pam even though she is younger could take him and so can you, but I saw that he wants her to get hurt so that he can feed her his blood and control her feelings. And that he is surprised that we know them and thinks that Anna is a fangbanger."

 **Xxx**

Back at the table Bill looks over at Anna "How do you know Sookie and I'm guessing you know Eric too."

Anna glares at him " Yes we know them were friends."

" I don't like this we should leave."

Anna takes a sip of her drink and hears Sookie in her head " Come to the office bring Jason."


	2. Ideas for future chapters

**So Ive been playing around with a couple ideas for other stories in this story. I dont know when these ideas are going to come to fruition. I have some of the first idea written.** **So here are my ideas**

 **1\. Bill made Jessica not happy about turning her when bill, Jessica, Eric and pam return to fangtasia and inform Sookie and Willa about Jessica. Bill tries to pawn Jessica off onto Eric and Sookie but Sookie not having any of Bill's bull. Eric loves watching his Wife shut Bill down at every turn.**

 **2\. While Eric is out the magister raids fangtasia and doesn't like what he finds so he decides he is going to hold the northman women hostage and torture them while he gives Eric a small time table to save his family.**

 **3\. When Eric loses his memory Anna finds him calls Sookie who immediately comes to the aid of her husband with their children in tow but with a search for Eric set by King Bill its hard for Sookie to help her husband, keep her children from enacting revenge for hurting their dad and keeping Bill off the scent of finding Eric plus keeping fangtasia open.**


End file.
